Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates
Farewell Space Pirates is the fifty-first and final episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Sypnosis With their mecha defeated and the Galleon badly damaged, the Gokaigers engage in a life-or-death struggle against the Zangyack. One after the other, strong enemies gather to stand in the Gokaigers' way. Will the space pirates prevail over this brutal empire? Plot to be added Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Toru Furuya as AkaRed (voice †) *Naoya Makoto as Tsuyoshi Kaijou (AkaRanger†) *Takayuki Godai as Takayuki Hiba (VulEagle†) *Keiko Hayase as Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow†) *Seiju Umon as Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (MammothRanger†) *Ei Hamura as Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger†) *Keisuke Tsuchiya as Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star (KirinRanger†) *Yoshinori Okamoto as Signalman (suit †) *Atsushi Harada as Shou Tatsumi (GoGreen†) *Tetsu Inada as Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster†) (voice) *Ayumi Beppu as Houka Ozu (MagiPink†) *Yumi Sugimoto as Miu Sutou (Go-On Silver†) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Farewell Space Pirates: **Gokai Red - Gosei Red, AkaRanger, Bouken Red, Red Racer, GingaRed, Red Hawk, OhRed, Shinken Red (Hyper Mode) **Gokai Blue - DekaMaster, Dia Jack, TenmaRanger, Go-On Blue, Blue Three, GoBlue, Gosei Blue (Super Mode) **Gokai Yellow - Princess Shinken Red, VulPanther, Yellow Mask, FiveYellow, AbareYellow, GaoYellow, Yellow Lion, GekiYellow (Super Mode) **Gokai Green - Great Sword Man Zubaan, Battle Kenya, DynaBlack, Black Turbo, Change Griffin, MegaBlack, DekaGreen (SWAT Mode) **Gokai Pink - MagiMother, DenziPink, NinjaWhite, GogglePink, PteraRanger, Pink Flash, TimePink, MagiPink (Legend Mode) **Gokai Silver - Gold Mode (twice), Go-on Wings, Gosei Knight, Sky Ninja Shurikenger (Fire Mode), Black Knight, KingRanger *This episode possesses the most amount of teams used in a Gokai Change in a single episode of the series with thirty-four, thus beating Episode 12's record of thirteen. *This is the second time the following Gokai Change sets occur: **The first all-ninja change since The Adventurer Heart. In both cases, Ahim and Gai use the NinjaWhite and Shurikenger Keys respectively and Marvelous is excluded from this group change. **The first all-dinosaur change since Promise from the Star ''and the first since ''The Confused Ninja to use Rangers of the same animal motif. In this case, Pteranodons. **The first all-extra hero change since The Strongest Fighting Machine. In both cases, the Zubaan Key is used. *One of the Gokai Change teams consists of characters who were the respective "leaders" of their team in some respect: **Liveman: Jou Oohara (Yellow Lion) was the most active of the Livemen in trying to save the three traitors, particularly in his activism in helping and ultimately saving his friend Gou Omura. **Kakuranger: Tsuruhime (NinjaWhite) was the leader of the Kakurangers because of her knowledge of the Youkai and better leadership skills then Sasuke (NinjaRed) **Ohranger: Although most Reds are leaders, Gorou Hoshino (OhRed) took particular leadership in being the first of U.A.O.H. to take on the Baranoia during their initial invasion of Earth. ***Likewise, Riki (KingRanger) was the leader against the Baranoia invasion during the initial attack 600 million years ago. **Megaranger: Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack) was the technical leader of the Megarangers, even further ahead from more dimwitted teammate Kenta Date (MegaRed), who became the Red more due to his video game skills. **GoGo-V: Nagare Tatsumi (GoBlue) was the tactical leader of GoGo-V, generally both respected and given respect by his older brother Matoi (GoRed) **Timeranger: Yuuri (TimePink) was the leader of the TPD members who headed to the 21st century to stop the Londerz Family, only initially recruiting Tatsuya Asami (TimeRed) to use the powers in the past and generally outranking him in leadership. Trivia *The title of this episode resembles the title of the final episode of Choudenshi Bioman, Goodbye, Peebo, where the space-born ally of the main heroes returns to the stars with the end of the battle. *For this episode, the opening narration plays at the beginning of the Gokaigers' battle with Dyrandoh, and the opening theme song is cut and replaced by the titlecard. *This episode contains the most amount of Sentai Legends to appear in a single episode of the TV Series with eleven, thus beating Episode 49's record of five. **Ironically, both of those episodes feature Takayuki Hiba/Vul Eagle II and Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow. *During the previews of the episode, they complete the call back to the first episode, where Marvelous said that "If we don't like anything, we just smash it." *192 of the Super Sentai 199 regain their powers in this episode, with the Gokaigers and AkaRed being the exceptions. *With this episode, all 4 of the male Gokaigers have used the GokaiGalleon Buster at least once. This also makes Luka the only Gokaiger who has not used the weapon at some point. *In the scene where the Zangyack fleet bombards the city and Gokaigers, the clips of GokaiBlue & Silver and GokaiYellow & Pink being blasted into the air by an explosion is stock footage from episode 42, The Strongest Man in the Universe, where they were beaten by Damaras and Basco's ambush. As GokaiRed & Green are blasted up with them this time, new footage is used for them two. *This is the only episode where the Gokaigers have used any upgraded forms other than Abare Mode and Armed Tyrannoranger. Namely Super Gosei Blue, DekaGreen SWAT Mode, Legend MagiPink, Super GekiYellow, and Hyper Shinken Red, which were collectively named as Super Rangers. *Coincidentally, three of the characters who are shown with their powers returned in the credits are from all three of the sibling teams: the Hoshikawa (Remi), the Tatsumi (Shou) and the Ozu (Houka) families. External Links *Episode 51 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes